Today, various forms of content can be made available online, such as videos, pictures, websites, and social media tools. Each form of content can be used to communicate about specific, but related, information, such as a particular newsworthy story. For example, online content providers, like Huffington Post, may broadcast a video of a particular story on its webpage. In addition, a local magazine may publish an article related to that story on the magazine's webpage. An individual user may then use social media, such as Twitter, Facebook, or Google+, to provide input or feedback relating to that story. Also, users may post comments to either the video, the article, or the social media post, using interactive features available in each medium, respectively, such as a comments forum.
Prior techniques displayed each form of online content in separate mediums, e.g., separate websites. For example, if a user watched a video on one webpage, but was interested in news articles relating to the video, he would have to search for those stories in a new browser window or link out to a new webpage, thereby migrating away from his original webpage, which disrupts his browsing experience.
Additionally, the increased use of the Internet has resulted in a greater use of web browsing instead of television to read and/or receive newsworthy content. While users may prefer the experience of watching live television coverage, they cannot obtain related online content from watching a television program because traditional television programming is not interactive and does not integrate online content. Moreover, current televisions cannot update the currently airing content with relevant online content that is part of the global web discussion of the topic at hand.
Thus, there exists a need to provide live-streaming video content in an online platform that adds dynamic, related online content to the video content, allowing users to more easily view and access online content as it changes in real-time. There also exists a need to allow users to receive different forms of online content in one medium without interrupting their browsing experience.